Alexander Merriell
| occupation = | title = Operations officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Patricia Merriell | father = Derek Merriell | siblings = David Merriell (brother) }} Lieutenant Commander '''Alexander Merriell '''was a Starfleet officer in the 24th century. He is currently serving as second officer and operations officer aboard the Alexandria-A. History Born in 2349 in Boston, Massachusetts to Patricia and Derek Merriell. He has an older brother, David, who is the captain of the USS Syracuse. He decided to drop out of college after one year because it didn't fit his needs, he decided to join Starfleet. Starfleet Career Merriell graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2370. He was assigned to the USS Farragut. He participated in the recovery of the Enterprise-D survivors at Veridian III. He later contracted Cove Palm Parasite poisoning in 2373 and sent to Starbase 416. During that time, the Farragut was sent to Ajilon Prime but was destroyed by the Klingons near the Lembatta Cluster. After recovering from Cove Palm, he was assigned to the Niagara class USS Wellington. During the Dominion War, he participated in guarding Earth against the Breen's surprise attack. In 2380, he was assigned to the Sovereign class USS Alexandria as the Operations officer and second officer. Aboard the Alexandria Alex was part of the away team that was captured by the Breen on Sineron II but was later rescued by Captain Allensworth. (ODY: "02") Merriell visited the parallel universe known as the Mirror universe to rescue Lieutenant Commander Zofchak from their mirror counterparts. (ODY: "Objects in the Rear View Mirror") When the Alexandria entered the Shinjitsu nebula, Alex dreamt about the destruction of the USS Farragut at the hands of the Klingons. (ODY: "Incubus") During a recon mission, the runabout, occupied by Merriell, Sato, Zofchak, McKenzie, Stull and Vail was attacked by an Imperial starship. With the runabout adrift and Zofchak incapacitated by a creature that was wrapped around his neck, Merriell had put his limited engineering abilities to the test to get the runabout's life support back online before they suffocated. (ODY: "On The Line") Alex took part in the retaking of Betazed from the Terran Empire. (ODY: "Where Angels Fear to Tread") Merriell was part of the away team led by Lieutenant Commander Zofchak to the Beta Antares ship yards to destroy the ship yards, in retaliation of the Empire's attack on the Utopia Planitia ship yards. Separated from Zofchak and Fulks, Merriell and Stull had to find their way to rendezvous with their comrades. The two were attacked by an Imperial team, where Stull was injured. Merriell left Stull to complete the mission. However, on his way there, he had second thoughts and turned to stay by his friend's side. (ODY: Spectre's Rose") Alex was part of the ground assault forces stationed on the Ba'ku planet to drive out the Imperial occupation. He was even part of the six man team that went to find Captain Allensworth after the captain was presumed dead. He stumbled upon a village where Commander Sparhawk was being held and witnessed the Empire viciously killing the Ba'ku. Alex was promoted to the rank of Commander and acting first officer, while Commander Sparhawk was recovering at Starbase 235. (ODY: "Requiem") Alex was left in command of the Alexandria while Captain Allensworth beamed down to Ceti Alpha V to rescue Counselof Nycz. (ODY: "Thirty-One") When the ship encountered another version of itself, Alex led an away team over to the ship to find out it had been attacked by the Borg. (ODY: "Sands of September") After the destruction of the Alexandria at the hands of the Terran Empire, Alex was sent undercover to Cestus III that had been occupied by the Empire. Under the alias, Arekkusu, Alex served as a servant to the Mirror Paris and obtained vital information of the Empire's planetary defenses. It was thanks to Alex, that the Federation was able to retake Cestus III. (ODY: "Catalyst of Sorrows.") Personal Life Alex is an avid baseball fan and loves to watch baseball games on the holodeck. He knows that even though they are merely recordings of the game and he knows how they turn out, he still acts as if he was watching them live. He keeps an old baseball hat of the 2007 World Series Champions Boston Red Sox in his quarters. Relationships Alex has had several relationships over the years. He developed a slight interest in the Alexandria's navigator, Lieutenant Kit Moran. Unfortunately, the relationship never went past his interest in her because Kit was killed during the retaking of Betazed. (ODY: "Where Angels Fear to Tread") Alex had gone on a few dates with Tryssa Kadohata from Hydroponics but it never developed into anything more. Alex became interested in the Alexandria's new alpha shift navigator, Michelle Stull. Michelle was a Trill and rekindled Alex's feelings. The two had even become intimate. However, when Michelle had joined with the Trinn symbiont, she did not want to be in a relationship any further due to the symbiont's wishes but the two remain good friends. (ODY: "Thirty-One") Alex was shocked to hear that Counselor Nycz had become pregnant after being raped by his mirror counterpart. Even though, it is not technically his child, he still wished to care for it as if it is own. Friendships Alex's closest friend is Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak. He had met Dustin while rescuing the Enterprise-D survivors. Alex was excited to hear that Dustin was chosen to be the Alexandria's chief engineer. The two of them watch old baseball games on the holodeck, specifically games between the Boston Red Sox and the Pittsburgh Pirates. Alex was chosen to be Dustin's best man for his marriage to Hoshi Sato. (ODY: "Held in the Hands of Forever") Alternate Timelines Alex, along with the rest of the senior staff with the exception of Captain Allensworth, was killed by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. (ODY: "Forever's Edge") Alex was on the bridge when the Borg attacked, he was killed in the attack. (ODY: "Sands of September") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)